


Never let me down again

by Black_Celebration



Category: 80s - Fandom, Alan Wilder - Fandom, Andy Flecher, Bromance - Fandom, Dalan - Fandom, Dave Gahan - Fandom, Depeche Mode, Martin Gore - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Celebration/pseuds/Black_Celebration
Summary: Nieznajomi. Koledzy z zespołu. Najlepsi przyjaciele... Czy coś więcej? Kiedy przekroczyli granicę? Ich związek od początku nie należał do najłatwiejszych, lecz nie mogli przewidzieć, że wszystko okaże się kompletną katastrofą. Co będą w stanie poświęcić, żeby ocalić siebie nazwajem?
Relationships: Dalan - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

_If I could turn the page  
In time then I'd rearrange  
Just a day or two_

_But I couldn't find a way  
So I'll settle for one day  
To believe in you_

_[ Fleetwood Mac - Little Lies ]_

Alan pochłonięty był bez reszty pracą nad miksowaniem nowego materiału. Przyszedł do studia zaraz po śniadaniu, a potem już pracował non stop, jedynie z krótką przerwą na obiad. W ciągu dnia wpadli na chwilę Daniel i Gareth, ale dzisiaj jakoś nie szło im zbyt dobrze. Alan w głębi duszy cieszył się, że zostawili go samego, chociaż bardzo doceniał ich pomoc. Po tylu godzinach był niesamowicie zmęczony, ale też szczęśliwy. Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Odwrócił się w ich kierunku.

\- Witaj, pracusiu - rzucił Dave na powitanie, puszczając do niego oczko.

Alan prychnął i przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Jeszcze ciebie tu brakowało.

\- Dlatego przyszedłem. Dzwoniłem do ciebie, ale nie odbierałeś, więc były dwie możliwości: albo jesteś martwy albo w swoim żywiole.

\- Tak właściwie to może pojutrze wszystko będzie gotowe.

Oczy Dave'a rozbłysły ciekawością.

\- Mogę posłuchać? - zapytał nieśmiało. Alan zawahał się.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię pokazywać nieskończonej pracy... Zawsze, kiedy to robię, jakaś mroczna siła zaczyna psuć efekty.

Dave kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, ale Alan widział po nim, że posmutniał.

\- Jak tylko skończę, to pierwszy się o tym dowiesz, dobrze? - Zapytał łagodnie.

\- Oczywiście! - Twarz Dave'a na nowo rozjaśnił uśmiech. - Och, prawie zapomniałem. - Sięgnął do torby, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Alan nie zwrócił na nią wcześniej uwagi.

\- Pomyślałem, że jak siedzisz tu od rana, to pewnie jesteś głodny. Byłem dzisiaj na chińszczyźnie, więc wziąłem coś dla ciebie - podał mu pudełko, które wciąż było ciepłe. Gdy po studiu rozszedł się zapach jedzenia, brzuch Alana przypomniał o sobie donośnym burczeniem.

\- Widzę, że dobrze trafiłem - wyszczerzył się Dave. Alan lekko się zarumienił.

\- Dzięki, Dave. Naprawdę bardzo mi miło, że o mnie pomyślałeś.

Chłopak machnął ręką.

\- Od tego są przyjaciele.

Gdy Alan zabrał się za jedzenie, Dave kręcił się po studiu, coś do siebie mruczał. Alan przeczuwał, że coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Co cię gryzie? - zapytał, zgarniając widelczykiem farsz, który się wysypał.

\- Mnie? Och, nic.

\- Przecież widzę, że nie możesz usiedzieć na tyłku.

\- Hmm... No w sumie to jest jedna taka rzecz.

Dave zamilkł.

\- Mów o co chodzi, nie czytam ci w myślach - ponaglił go Alan.

\- Miałbyś ochotę wyjść gdzieś ze mną?

\- Dave, wiesz doskonale, że źle mi się pracuje na kacu.

\- Nie chodzi mi o klub i picie na umór. Gdybym chciał, to zabrałbym Martina. Gdzieś indziej, na łono natury. Spontanicznie. Nie musisz pić, chociaż mam odpowiednie zapasy, jakbyś jednak zmienił zdanie.

Alan uśmiechnął się ciepło. Cały Dave. Znowu coś sobie ubzdurał i szuka kompana, do realizacji swojego planu.

\- Jeśli tylko to bezpieczne i zgodne z prawem, to dlaczego nie? Dłużej już nie dam rady dzisiaj pracować, a do domu nie chce mi się wracać.

Wyszli w ciepły, gęsty londyński zmierzch. Lato rozgościło się w mieście na dobre, choć jak to w Anglii bywa, było bardziej mokre, niż skwarne. Alan przystanął na chwilę na chodniku, zamykając oczy i głęboko oddychając.

\- Nie lubię Londynu. Jest taki tłoczny i brudny. Gdyby nie chwile takie jak ta, chyba długo bym tu nie zagrzał miejsca.

Dave spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Wiesz, musisz kiedyś pojechać ze mną do Bas. W Londynie przynajmniej jest mnóstwo uroczych miejsc, w których możesz się schować. Tam jest... Jak na robotniczej betonowej pustyni, bez historii ani zamysłu estetycznego – mruknął.  
Alan westchnął.

\- Lepiej już chodźmy.  
Dave skinął głową i ruszyli przed siebie. Alan nie wiedział, dokąd prowadzi go przyjaciel. Szybko okazało się, że jest w zupełnie nieznanej sobie okolicy identycznych jak krople wody szeregowców.

\- Mam nadzieję, że „łono natury" nie oznacza włamania się do czyjegoś ogródka? - zapytał.  
\- Nie, skądże – Dave uśmiechnął się nagle złowieszczo. - Chociaż może powinniśmy kiedyś spróbować.

W końcu Dave zatrzymał się na niewielkiej polanie, otoczonej rzadkimi choć wiekowymi drzewami. Nie wyglądało na to, że to był czyjś teren prywatny, raczej samotny kawałek zieleni, który ostał się, gdy zabudowywano ten teren. Alan rozglądał się, gdy Dave mościł się na kocyku.

\- Jeszcze na takim pikniku alkoholowym nie byłem – zaśmiał się Alan, dołączając do przyjaciela.

\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.

Wieczór był śliczny. Powietrze, przesiąknięte zapachem kwiatów, mgły i dogasającego dnia, przyjemnie ich otulało. Na niebie pokazały się pierwsze gwiazdy. Gdzieś z niedaleka dobiegał do ich uszu świegot ptaków i świerszczy.

Dave szybko ciągnął z butelki, co martwiło Alana, ale nie powiedział nic głośno. Sam wypił niewiele, ale wino powoli zaczynało sprawiać, że czuł się bardziej rozluźniony. Dave opadł na kocyk, podkładając rękę pod głowę.

\- Nie kładź się, bo zaraz zaśniesz – powiedział Alan, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Tak się najlepiej patrzy w gwiazdy. Sam spróbuj.

Wkrótce obydwoje leżeli wyciągnięci na kocu. Dłoń Dave'a znalazła się blisko dłoni Alana. Czuł jej ciepło na swojej skórze. Podświadomie chciał ją złapać i pogładzić, ale stłumił w sobie to pragnienie. Nie, to byłoby nieodpowiednie.

\- Podoba ci się tutaj? - wyszeptał Dave, jakby bał się przeszkodzić w koncercie natury.

\- Bardzo – odpowiedział Alan.

\- Myślałem, że uznasz to za dziwne... No wiesz, zwykle chodzimy do jakiś klubów, jest dużo ludzi, muzyka. Zupełnie inaczej.

\- Kto powiedział, że mi się taki hulaszczy tryb życia podoba?

Dave zaśmiał się łagodnie.  
\- Skoro tam chodzisz, to pewnie to lubisz.

\- Nie do końca – zaczął Alan powoli, próbując ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. - Nie lubię siedzieć sam, poza tym co miałbym innego robić? Czasem potrzebuję się po prostu zresetować. Jednak spotkania w bardziej kameralnym klimacie są w porządku. Nie przepadam za tłumem i czasem chcę po prostu odpocząć poza domem.

\- Rozumiem.

Dave zamilkł. Odetchnął kilka razy głośno, wpatrując się w gwiazdy migoczące nad nimi.

\- Cieszę się, że cię spotkałem i jesteśmy kumplami. Nie znam nikogo takiego, jak ty.

\- Masz na myśli to, że jestem sarkastycznym bucem? - Zażartował Alan.

\- To pewnie też – jego usta ułożyły się w lekki uśmiech, który jednak szybko zniknął. - Chociaż chodziło mi o to, że jesteś taki... Szczery. Nie ma w tobie ułudy, pozerstwa i kurtuazji. To rzadkie w dzisiejszych czasach.

\- Może po prostu obracasz się w złym towarzystwie. Show biznes przyciąga raczej określony typ ludzi.

Dave znowu się zasępił. Alan bardzo chciał poznać powód jego melancholii, ale nie chciał go naciskać. Alkohol miał tylko pomóc zapomnieć o zepchniętych gdzieś głęboko lękach. Zamiast tego wydawał się wyciągać je na powierzchnię.

\- Ludzie mnie nienawidzą - wyszeptał Dave. Zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując zahamować nadchodzący potok łez.

\- Weź przestań. Jesteś duszą towarzystwa. Każdy chce się znaleźć w blasku wielkiego Davida Gahana.

\- Tak to wygląda z zewnątrz? Z mojej perspektywy jest zupełnie inaczej...  
Alan odwrócił się do przyjaciela i oparł głowę na dłoni. W słabym blasku księżyca twarz Dave'a wydawała się jeszcze bardziej niewinna. Gdy spojrzał na niego mokrymi oczami, z których natychmiast popłynęły strużki łez, coś go ukuło w sercu.

\- Nigdy nie miałem przyjaciela od serca. Ech, no może kiedyś, w szkole... Ale w końcu nie wytrzymał mojego durnego zachowania. Miał dobre serce i chciał trzymać się od całego gówna tego świata z daleka. Ja byłem zawsze po tej mrocznej stronie. Tam nie ma przyjaciół. Jest tylko przyjemność okupiona cierpieniem.

Przerwał na chwilę, by wziąć głęboki oddech i trochę uspokoić drżący głos.

\- Chciałem być akceptowany. Mieć paczkę znajomych. Ludzi, na których mógłbym liczyć. Tylko co ja im bym miał dać w zamian? Ciągle tylko pakuję się w jakieś bagno.

\- Z tymi... Podpaleniami... To prawda? - zapytał Alan ostrożnie.

\- Tak. Z sądem dla nieletnich też. Miałem nawet kuratora - słaby uśmiech przemknął po jego twarzy. - Chciałbyś mieć kogoś takiego za przyjaciela?

\- Słuchaj, Dave... To wszystko wygląda jak szczenięce wybryki. Nie pochwalam tego, ale mogę zrozumieć, co tobą kierowało. Wiem, że teraz jesteś inny. Wydoroślałeś.

\- Serio wyglądam ci na dorosłego?

\- Nie w każdym sensie, ale na pewno jesteś inny. Nie jesteś już tym głupim szukającym atencji dzieciakiem. No i teraz ktoś cię kocha.  
Dave spojrzał na niego przeszywająco. W jego oczach odbijało się światło gwiazd. Alan czuł, jak niespodziewanie zaczyna się rumienić, czego w nocy na szczęście nie było widać. Dave był... Zachwycający. Gdyby nie był frontmanem Depeche Mode, z pewnością prędzej czy później zostałby modelem.

\- Kto niby? - Zapytał.  
\- Joanne - odparł Alan. Chociaż przez chwilę w głowie zamigotała mu zupełnie inna odpowiedź. Ja też cię kocham, nieszczęsny idioto.

\- Ach, no tak... Jest bardzo słodka. Może mnie kocha, w sumie na pewno tak jest... Jednak nie rozumiemy się w pełni. Czasem, gdy się kłócimy, mam wrażenie, że wszystko wisi na włosku i rozstanie to tylko kwestia czasu.

\- Może tak ci się tylko wydaje. Miłość nie jest łatwa. Gdyby było inaczej, to nie powstawałoby o niej tyle piosenek.  
Dave westchnął. Ręka Alana już zaczynała odmawiać posłuszeństwa, więc opadł na plecy i zaczął ją rozmasowywać. W tym czasie Dave przysunął się bliżej niego. Czuł zapach jego skórzanej kurtki, pianki do golenia, perfum. Zaciągnął się nimi. Wszystko razem pachniało tak wspaniale. Mógłby wtulić się w jego ciepłe ciało i zasnąć tak.

\- Dave? - otworzył oczy.

\- Tak?

\- Wróćmy już do domu. Póki nie jesteśmy zupełnie pijani.

\- Hmm... Jeri może pomyśleć, że ją zdradzasz. W końcu takie nocne eskapady są do ciebie nie podobne.

\- Taa, przyjdę i powiem, że wolałem spędzić tę noc z tobą.  
Nie roześmiali się, choć Alan myślał, że żart rozluźni atmosferę.

\- Nie chcę wracać.

\- Ja też nie, ale robi się zimno i chyba zbiera się na deszcz. Nie chcę, żebyś się rozchorował.

Dave podniósł się i przeciągnął.

\- Odprowadzisz mnie do domu?  
Alan pokiwał spokojnie głową. Dave'owi bardzo spodobał się pomysł spaceru w świetle gwiazd. Potem wróci do domu, spróbuje nie reagować na fochy Joanne i zamroczony alkoholem wpadnie w błogi sen. Tylko tego dzisiaj pragnął. Spać i śnić piękne sny o lepszym życiu...


	2. Thing that keeps me warm inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan po raz kolejny śni na jawie. Powodem jego rozkojarzenia jest ta sama osoba, co zwykle ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )

_It doesn't matter  
If all this shatters  
Nothing lasts forever  
But I'm praying  
That we're staying  
Together_

_[ It doesn't Matter ]_

Miłość w ich przypadku nie pojawiła się nagle. Nie można było też powiedzieć, że zrodziła się z przyjaźni. Była jak wiszące w powietrzu niewypowiedziane pytanie, które w końcu ktoś ośmieli się zadać.

Alan doskonale pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie i tę całą plątaninę uczuć, które mu towarzyszyły. Nie było to jego pierwsze przesłuchanie, przyzwyczaił się do naprawdę ekscentrycznych zachowań i traktowania z góry, ale i tak miał tremę. Zanim dotarł na miejsce, to wypalił z dziesięć papierosów i skręcił w nie tą ulicę, co trzeba. Martin zdawał się rozumieć jego zestresowanie, uśmiechał się ciepło (co niesamowicie dodawało mu otuchy), Andy nie był nim specjalnie zainteresowany, za to Dave... Dave spojrzał na niego tak przeszywająco, że od razu poczuł, że ten chłopak zmieni jego życie.

Zastanawiał się co przyjaciel do niego właściwie czuł. Bo on czuł coś... Niesamowitego. Coś, co opierało się prostemu ujęciu w słowa. Przynajmniej on nie mógł stworzyć sensownej definicji.  
Gdy tylko wokalista pojawiał się na horyzoncie, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zawsze poprawiał mu nastrój, nawet gdy cały świat nagle się walił i palił. Śmiał się z jego kiepskich żartów nie dlatego, że nagle zepsuło mu się wysublimowane poczucie humoru, tylko dlatego, że płynęły z ust Dave'a. Sam był tym faktem zaskoczony. Jego głos był najprzyjemniejszym, jaki znał. Nawet podczas rozmowy przez telefon, gdy chłopak zniżał głos, to Alan miał ciarki. Gdy czuł ciepło jego ciała, to nagle coś w głębi jego duszy stawało w ogniu i nijak nie mógł ugasić tego pożaru...

A może po prostu nie chciał?

Było mu dobrze z tym wszystkim. Wypełniało go prawdziwe szczęście, a to rzadko mu się zdarzało. Zakochał się, jakby był znowu siedemnastolatkiem. Tyle, że tym razem nie było nieśmiałych podchodów, kupowania róż (i gumek) oraz pierwszych prób eksplorowania obcego ciała. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, kiedyś kierowała nim szczenięca fascynacja, nie wzniosłe uczucia. Tym razem nie był tą relacją tak onieśmielony i bardziej, niż ciekawość (w końcu kiedyś nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że może ten-teges z facetem), sterowało nim pragnienie zrozumienia. Chciał dawać swoją miłość altruistyczne, w dużych ilościach, dopóki Dave nie miałby dość...

Cóż, jeszcze była Jeri, która chyba coś podejrzewała, lecz przywiązanie nakazywało jej milczeć. Ich związek był zupełnie inny, to co ich łączyło leżało zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Jeri była piękna, miała świetne poczucie humoru i była wobec niego bardzo opiekuńcza. Lubił wieczory, kiedy mógł po prostu leżeć z nią w łóżku, gładzić po włosach i toczyć jakieś bzdurne rozmowy szeptem. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że miała już syna i nie byłby jej pierwszym mężem. (Co innego rodzina Wilderów, gdy dowiedzieli się, że spotyka się z ponad dziesięć lat starszą dzieciatą kobietą. Matka o mało co nie dostała zawału.) Dogadywali się dobrze, wspólnie spędzali czas i byli swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jednak nie mógł porównać tego, do miłości którą odkrył do Dave'a.

Może kręcił go dreszczyk nowości i czegoś zakazanego? To, że ich uczucia są kruche i prawdopodobnie nie przetrwają? Chciał tego bólu i całego oceanu pocałunków, którymi Dave otulał całe jego ciało... Dopiero przy nim odkrył, że uwielbia być całowany po szyi.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Złapał się na tym, że kolejny raz siedział przed syntezatorem i gadał do siebie w myślach.


	3. Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave POV. Kolejna noc, w której przyszło mu bić się z myślami... Czy znajdzie ukojenie? Czy istnieje wyjście, które będzie dobre dla wszystkich?

_And, oh, what a feeling inside of me  
It might last for an hour  
Wounds aren't healing inside of me  
Though it feels good now, I know it's only for now_

_[ It Doesn't Matter Two]_

Dlaczego to robisz?

Spojrzał w lustro, stojące pod ścianą.

Dobre pytanie.

Przeniósł wzrok na Jo, pogrążoną we śnie. Światło księżyca malowało na jej twarzy łagodne cienie. Wyglądała cudownie, tak delikatnie i rozkosznie. Dave poczuł to samo, co w dniu, kiedy się poznali. Początki ich znajomości mgliście malowały się w jego pamięci. Ciągle imprezował albo miał kaca. Kłócił się z rodzicami. Nagle pojawiła się ona i jego życie stało się trochę znośniejsze. Weselsze. Miał przy swojej twarzy drugą twarz, która nigdy nie skąpiła mu uśmiechu. Chciał za wszelką cenę ją chronić.

Tyle, że nie umiał nawet ochronić siebie.

Wymknął się ostrożnie z łóżka, nie chcąc jej budzić. Jo wymamrotała coś i przekręciła się na drugi bok. Dave cicho wyszedł z sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Miał w głowie jeden wielki bajzel. W tej plątaninie problemów coś szczególnie nie dawało mu spokoju. Alan.  
Nie mógł przejść koło niego obojętnie. Często musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby go gdzieś nie zapraszać. W sumie nie było to nic dziwnego - przyjaźnili się, ale Andy i Martin mogliby na to źle patrzeć. Zawsze wychodzili razem, starali się trzymać jak jedna drużyna. Zresztą nie znał chyba nikogo bardziej przyklejonego do drugiej osoby, niż Mart do Flechera. Lublił Martina, był uroczy i pocieszny, ale czasem potrafił być męczący z tą swoją skrytością. Zachowywał się jak nieśmiałe leśne stworzenie, które Flecher musiał wywabiać z norki. Dlaczego mieliby mieć coś przeciwko temu, żeby on i Alan więcej czasu spędzali sam na sam? Pewnie nie zwrócą na to uwagi, a jeśli już, to trochę pożartują i im przejdzie... Jest większy problem. Co jeżeli Alan zacznie mieć go dość?

Narkotyk zaczął krążyć w żyłach oddalając natrętne myśli. Najpierw poczuł spokój. Potem nadeszła radość. Halucynacje, które pojawiły się niedługo potem jak na złość dotyczyły Wildera. Chociaż nie, nie "na złość". Alan był tą osobą, której najbardziej pragnął i pod każdą postacią kochał go tak samo.

Czy z tej sytuacji było jakieś wyjście? Przecież nie umówi się z nim w parku i nie powie mu czegoś w stylu: „Hej Al, tak właściwie to się w tobie zakochałem". Zaśmiał się sam z siebie z zażenowaniem. Lubił się zgrywać, ale to nie było w jego stylu. No właśnie. Zawsze istniała szansa, że Alan potraktowałby to po prostu jako wygłup... Co byłoby jeszcze gorsze.

W myślach ciągle powracał jeden obraz – jego piękny i szczery uśmiech. Nie wiele osób wiedziało, że ten arogancki i sarkastyczny londyńczyk z obłędnym akcentem (i tyłkiem) miał wrażliwą stronę. Nie chciał pokazywać, jak troszczy się o innych, jak potrafi być bezinteresownie dobry dla przypadkowych ludzi... Miał wady, jak każdy, ale jego zalety zdecydowanie przewyższały wszystko inne. Nigdy jeszcze do nikogo nie czuł tego, co do Alana. Podziwiał go, rozkoszował się każdą chwilą spędzoną w jego towarzystwie. Zazdrościł mu i chciałby być choćby trochę taki jak on. Nie mógł dosięgnąć tego ideału. Najbardziej bolało go to, że każda dziewczyna mogła się przed nim wdzięczyć i mieć nadzieję, że coś z tego wyjdzie, a on? Co mógł zrobić? Cierpieć w milczeniu... Albo zebrać się na szczerość i zepsuć kompletnie ich relacje. Tego nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Nie chciał, żeby Alan się przed nim zamknął. Nie chciał, żeby osoba, którą tak bardzo kocha, musiała zakładać przed nim maski.

Gubił się w swoich uczuciach. W wątpliwościach. W poczuciu beznadziei i bezsilności. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to ucieczka... Jednak czy dane mu będzie uciekać w nieskończoność?

**Author's Note:**

> FF powstał na innym portalu i pod innym tytułem, ale sporo zmieniło się w trakcie pisania. Jest to opowieść, z którą jestem najbardziej związana i którą uważam, za najbardziej udaną. Powoli powstaje też przekład na język angielski, więc jeśli ktoś ma ochotę zostać beta readerem, to proszę o kontakt. Wszystkie komentarze karmią wenę!


End file.
